The Rain
by KaytieGrl
Summary: I wrote this super fast for BBxRae Week. So, it's super fluffy. Will possibly be continued.


**The Rain**

 **A Teen Titans Fan-Fiction**

 **One Shot?**

 **So, here's the deal. I heard it was BBxRae week and I decided to contribute. No promises on how good it will be though, because I have Band Camp tomorrow and I haven't written Teen Titans in forever, but I'll do my best. NO FLAMES, PLEASE! I don't think my heart could take it. Anyway, enjoy.**

It was raining outside. Just great.

I was planning on going up to the roof to meditate, but that was out of the question now. When it was nice out, the roof was a great place to meditate. The air was crisper. Cleaner. I found it much easier to find my center in an environment like that. I guess fate just had it out for me today. Well,… more than usual.

I stared out the window of the common room. Gray clouds hung in the sky. Pouring down the small, wet drops of water that were ruining my mood. Rain always made me like this. The air was always thick and heavy, because we were so close to the water. And in the summer it was so warm, making everything feel sticky. I sighed. I would have to meditate inside now.

I glanced at Robin and Cyborg playing video games on the couch. Starfire was on the side, cheering on her boyfriend. Noisy. As usual. Though, I did wonder where my other teammate had run off to. A rainy day inside playing video games with the guys. That sounded right up his alley. Shrugging, I elected to retreat to my room. Maybe there I could at least get some peace and quiet.

I flipped up my hood and levitated across the floor to the stairs. I almost made it to my room, but I Guess I wasn't quick enough. There he was. The missing link.

"Hey, Rae!" Beast Boy said, in a cheery tone.

Under my hood, I nodded. He frowned. Oh, no, I knew where this was going.

"Whatcha doin'?" he asked.

I sighed, "Going to my room. To meditate."

"Why?"

I sighed. "What do you mean, why?"

" I dunno. Just…why?" He repeated.

I liked this kid. I really did. I mean, we had been dating for two months, but sometimes… Sometimes he could really baffle me. Not in a good way.

"I'm just going to meditate." I said, monotonously.

"Hmm… Okay," with that he walked off towards the common room.

I sighed in relief as I opened my door. Finally.

Floating to the end of my bed, I levitated in lotus position and let my mind wander as I chanted my mantra, "Azareth, Metrion, Zinthos."

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

There was a knock at my door. I groaned. It hadn't even been ten minutes! Seriously?

I stalked over to the door and practically ripped it off it's hinges. Of course.

"What?" I asked Beast Boy, impatiently.

"C'mon, I gotta show ya something," He said, excitedly.

I put my hood down, "Beast Boy, I really don't care how many tofu squares you can fit I your mouth a-"

"No, no, no," He laughed, "Nothing like that. Just… follow me."

I hesitated.

He looked at my with those stupid pleading puppy dog eyes. Literally. I caved.

"Fine. What are we doing" I asked.

He smiled mischievously, "It's a surprise."

Oh, no. This was bad. The instant regret hit me like a truck. Full of cinderblocks. This was not going to end well.

He grabbed my hand and we started walking toward the stairs. He stopped.

"Oh, and you have to close your eyes," he added.

"Beast Boy…"

"Trust me. Just close your eyes."

I closed my eyes and tried to put my hood up, but he quickly put it down again.

"Nope. I…uh…have to be able to tell if your peeking," he said.

Right. Of, course. Peeking.

As he slowly guided me through the tower, I felt my stomach drop as we started to ascend the staircase. We were going up. Which could only mean one thing. He wouldn't. Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no. _No_.

I heard a door open. I felt a wave of warm, wet, sticky air. _NO_.

Before I could even react we were already being drenched.

I was so going to kill him.

"Garfield Logan!" I shouted.

He started to laugh, "You can open your eyes now."

 _So_ going to kill him.

"And just what kind of surprise is this? We're completely soaked." I growled at him.

He was still giving me that annoyingly adorable toothy grin of his.

"Right, that's why it will be that much more romantic when I do this,"

He surged forward and grabbed both sides of my face, pulling me into a kiss.

Of, course this was his idea of a romantic gesture.

Great. Now how was I supposed to stay mad at him.

So, now we were on the roof of the tower getting even more wet with each drop of rain water that came down, and yet somehow that didn't really matter. Because, right there, in those few seconds, it was just us.

We broke apart. I put my hood up.

"Aww, c'mon Rae, you can't tell me you didn't like that…" He laughed.

I smiled under my hood.

"I'm going to put on some dry clothes. Then, I'm going to _meditate_."

I turned towards the door, and I heard him mutter, "She liked it."

Maybe the rain wasn't so bad after all.

 **Read and Review, please!**

 **-KaytieGrl Out!**


End file.
